Problem: $-6mn + 6mp + 6m + 1 = -5n - 2$ Solve for $m$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-6mn + 6mp + 6m + {1} = -5n - {2}$ $-6mn + 6mp + 6m = -5n - {3}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $m$ in them. $-6{m}n + 6{m}p + 6{m} = -5n - 3$ Factor out the $m$ ${m} \cdot \left( -6n + 6p + 6 \right) = -5n - 3$ Isolate the $m$ $m \cdot \left( -{6n + 6p + 6} \right) = -5n - 3$ $m = \dfrac{ -5n - 3 }{ -{6n + 6p + 6} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $m= \dfrac{5n + 3}{6n - 6p - 6}$